


The Goddess of the Sea

by Bright_Boisterous_Bananas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, DameRey, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Humor, Kissing, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Regency, Rey is denying her feelings, Rivalry, Romance, Sailing, Shakespearean Sonnets, heart fluttering innocent physical touch, jealously and good old fashion stupidity while people figure out their feelings, tricorn hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas/pseuds/Bright_Boisterous_Bananas
Summary: Regency AU.Half-witted, sexist, pig-headed, and unworthy; these are words Rey uses to describe the new Captain of the Falcon.At least until she meets him.She was supposed to be the Captain, not him.Her ego and her pride refuse to accept that she is in love with him until he does something that proves he is a good and honest man.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	1. Sonnet 65

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duchessofthemoonbase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my dear friend [Duchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase)
> 
> When I saw that it was your name I drew for the secret-santa fic exchange, my heart leapt for joy!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little Regency two-shot! 
> 
> I tried to include a few nods to some of your fics. <3 You'll know'em when you see em!
> 
> You are truly a talented writer and the world is blessed with your presence!

The carriage rattles on a patch of rocky earth and the ribbon of Rey’s cape flaps at her face angrily.

A ball is the last place she wants to be right now. On a normal day she enjoys the thrill of a dance, but today, she would rather be anywhere else on earth. Even in the wreaking pigsties of old man Jar Jar’s meat farm.

“ _I’m sorry, Rey, maybe next time.” Luke sighs, not meeting her eyes._

The memory of her father’s words still gnaw at the lining of her very soul. 

_It’s not fair._ The scene plays in her mind like a mocking nightmare.

“ _We’re choosing a different candidate to be Captain of the Falcon.”_

She felt her world collapse the moment he said it. _How could he not choose her?_ She is his daughter, he trained her, taught her how to navigate, and when she turned twenty-four she served as first mate under Captain Ackbar. 

“ _Father, Why?_ ” _She begged him, tears streaming from her eyes._

“ _The Dameron’s are the largest shareholders in the company, their son has come forward to apply for the position...I can’t show favoritism.”_

Luke was a father like no other, teaching his daughter to read, and encouraging the pursuit of her passions. The gentry always looked down on him for _educating_ a woman and he never thought twice about it.

Rey was so sure that this Captaincy would be her dream come true. Rage swells in her chest, someone else is being chosen over her, because they need the money. Damn to hell the _Dameron_ bastard--whoever this man is--he is _dead_ to Rey. She will personally see to it that his life is a _living hell_ while they are at sea for two months. 

The carriage stops abruptly. A footman opens the door and Rey steps out to feel herself shrinking against the giant golden pillars of The Alderaan estate.

It’s Rose’s coming out ball, and the obligation to attend is greater than the pain of her roiling emotions.

* * *

As soon as her cloak is removed, she makes haste for the refreshment table. She bobs through the crowd, while cheery violins chime the start of a dance.

Pouring herself a healthy class of Port, and loading a plate with food, she tosses all propriety out the window, eating like a wolf after a kill.

“Rey!” Rose spies her from across the room and makes a beeline for her friend.

Quickly tabling her food Rey wraps her friend up in her arms. “Oh Rose! You look lovely!” Even though she’s in the most dour of moods, her friend’s special day comes first. Rose is practically glowing in her pink gown and perfect girls.

“So you do, my dear!” Her friend squeals, giving her a squeeze.

Rose pulls back to assess her friend. “Oh my! You look stunning, the men will be slain where they stand.” She giggles behind her hand.

Rey rolls her eyes, but she is quite fond of her sea-foam green dress and the silver ribbons that tie up her hair.

“Set your cap on one already, no doubt?” Rey teases, grabbing her glass of port and taking a generous sip. She knows Rose will likely have a long winded sermon with all the details of each and every eligible man in attendance this evening.

“Do you take me for a fool?” Kaydel feigns offense, “Of course I’ve already clapped eyes on the one I want.” She points to a handsome man with dark hair and skin. “Him.” She inhales like she’s just smelled the sweetest rose in existence. “His name is Finn!”

Rey takes another long drag from her cup. “You’re in luck, I know him. Shall I introduce you?”

“Let’s worry about that later, right now, we’ve got to keep our eyes keen for the one I’ve pegged for _you!”_

“And who might that be?” Rey doesn't bother hiding the annoyance in her voice.

“Mr. Dameron! He’s the new Captain of the Falcon!” Rose bounces.

Rey projectile spits her wine and it sprays a passing couple as they swirl to the music. She earnestly mutters her apologies before rounding on her friend.

“ _What!?”_

Rose recoils, “Mr. Dameron, he just moved here and I have it on good authority that he is quite the catch.” She sniffs, giving a reproachful look.

“Rose, listen to me.” Rey firmly grips her friend’s shoulders. “He stole the captaincy from me. It’s what I’ve wanted my whole life, and now I’m…” Her breath snags and she looks down. “I...I’m stuck being his first mate and we ship out next week.” She retracts her hands and wipes the runaway tears from her eyes.

“Oh Rey! I didn’t know! I’m so sorry!” Rose hugs her tight for a moment. “I shall hate him with you. I’m sure he looks and smells like a horse’s back side!”

Rey bursts out laughing, and pulls back to squeeze Rose’s hand. The girls decide together to dance away the evening, casting their worries to the wind. To hell with men and their tiresome ways.

The port warms Rey’s belly and she forgets that her dream is broken and scattered at her feet. Mr. Dameron who? She loves the Sea, and no sexist, half-witted, gollumpus will take it away from her.

A few hours of dancing and she feels like herself again. With her friend at her side, she finds her anger settling. Flushed and panting she excuses herself from the hall to relieve herself.

It’s quiet in the foyer and the hallway to the lavatory is dimmed.

“You’re a pretty thing.” A sneering voice emerges from the dark ahead.

Rey freezes as dread plummets into her stomach.

Ben Solo; A sneevy snivey weasel with greasy hair and a reputation for cornering young women.

“I see you’ve alluded polite society this evening. Good for you. Excuse me.” Rey says flatly and makes to edge around his massive form. But a large hand clamps down on her bicep and she gasps.

“We haven’t been formally introduced.” He whispers, his grip tightening with each passing second.

“Please refrain from the intimacy of whispering.” Rey grunts, trying to jerk her arm free.

He laughs darkly, grabbing her other arm. Her blood pounds in her ears as her fight or flight instinct flashes to life.

Rey is no stranger to hand to hand combat, her father trained her well. She keeps a cool head as she sizes up her opponent.

“Darling! There you are!” A cheery voice appears at her side, causing her to startle.

Ben instantly shrinks back, releasing her. 

Rey feels a warm hand rest on her waist and she looks up to see a man, a stranger, a handsome stranger, smiling broadly at her. Time stops and a rushing feeling leaves her lungs vacant; she struggles to close her mouth.

“My dearest, I’ve been looking all over for you!” The man chimes, giving her a look which means _Play along._

Ben slowly retreats down the hall and out of sight. The stranger beside her keeps up the charade until Ben disappears.

“I’ve been arguing with Finn for nearly a half an hour about the prose of Shakespeare sonnets!" The man continues.

He knows Finn too? Good, she can do this. Rey’s mind races to catch up. “I--I’ve told him it’s three sets of 1-2-1-2 with a rhyming couplet at the end!” She feigns exasperation.

“That’s exactly what I said! The man throws his free hand in the air.

It’s then Rey notices the warm brown eyes and the pleasingly mussed brown hair and the way his dark green waistcoat fits his muscular form perfectly.

“Finn is a stuffed up, arrogant, prat when it comes to Shakespeare!” Rey continues, starting to smile.

“Did you know,” He leans in slightly, “Finn tried to convince me that Shakespeare is a _vampire!”_ The mischievous glint in his eye makes Rey’s heart swoop.

“Hah!” Rey throws her head back with genuine mirth. “He tried that on me last week. Said the poor man is still out there somewhere, love sick for someone who rejected him.”

Ben is nowhere in sight, but the pair continue merrily, unaware of their solitude.

“Finn’s head is so full of rubbish, sometimes I think I ought to smash it with a pumpkin.” The handsome stranger runs a roughened through his short chocolate smooth waves.

Rey laughs again and swallows at the thickness of his fingers. His hand is still pressed lightly to her waist.

Her rescuer momentarily glances up the hall. “I think we’ve done it.” He smirks with victory. “Nothing bores Ben Solo more than a rousing discussion of literature.” His eyes return to hers. “You’re not hurt are you?”

She feels strangely shy as his hands lightly brush her shoulders. “I am well, I think.” She shivers helplessly at his touch and pink floods her cheeks. “Thank you for intervening when you did.” Looking down feels safe.

“It was my honor.” He bows solemnly.

Her lungs flutter. _Say something to keep him here._ “To whom do I owe thanks for my rescuing?” 

“You may call me Poe.” A sumptuous full mouth smiles warmly at her. “And to whom do I owe thanks for allowing me to pretend, for a moment, that we were sweethearts?”

A violent blush crawls up her neck. “I’m Rey.” She smiles shyly.

“Shall I escort you back to the hall?” He asks.

“No.” _Yes I do want to be escorted by you, but not back to the hall._ Truth be told, Rey doesn’t feel like returning to the company, she’s still processing the whole scene. “I think I will take some air in the gardens.” She curtsies and turns for the foyer, cursing herself for leaving him so soon.

“May I accompany you?” He asks gently as she turns.

She stops, turning her head to answer him, hoping her cheek doesn’t appear too crimson. “Yes.”

* * *

“What is your favorite Sonnet?” Poe asks as they stroll the lantern lit path through the grounds.

He’s walking very close, their shoulders practically bumping. The sleepy flowers are still lush and full even in the nighttime. Bright colors pepper the fields and a fountain splashes softly nearby.

“Hmm.” Rey chews on that for a moment. “Sixty-five.” 

“Is that the one that goes: Since brass, nor stone, nor earth--”

“Nor boundless sea.” She finishes the line with him and they hold each other's gaze for a moment. 

“Ah, the lady is well read.” Poe smiles broadly, pausing to pick a daisy.

Rey laughs lightly and looks away, feeling guilty for revealing herself. Most gentlemen don’t approve of her being so educated. When Poe’s back is turned, she flails a little and curses herself.

“May I?” Poe pivots, gesturing with the flower to place it in her hair.

“I--uh--Yes.” She answers weakly.

Gentle fingers tuck the stem behind her ear and brush away a loose strand with it. Rey’s breath skids and falters. 

“There.” Poe says, nodding in approval at his handy work.

“Thank you.” Rey feels impossibly shy and she hates that this Greek God before her somehow makes her words run away.

He offers his arm, which she takes willingly. Poe has an ease about him, a kindness and a sort of centered gravity that makes her feel stronger.

It feels like mere minutes, but they stroll the garden for hours, with only the moon to light their way. Rey finds his intellectual prowess to be her equal. They discuss great literature, and the art of the novel. 

Poe is impressed with Rey’s love of all things growing and green, she teaches him about her favorite flowers that they pass. 

The conversation strays to the Ocean, and the pair find their love for the mysterious depths to be perfectly harmonized. Rey astounds Poe with her knowledge of Ocean currents. He is seemingly very approving that she is a knowledgeable woman. He tells her so, in a series of bewildering compliments that make her blush.

If someone had told Rey, mere hours ago, that she would be strolling through the garden, with a man, nay, a God, who makes her feel more alive than the Ocean itself, she would have laughed and lashed out with a snide remark.

She wonders at his kindness, in a quiet moment, as they sit on the stones of the fountain. The question is pressing forward in her mind and she can’t help herself when she blurts out, “You’re the first man I met who doesn’t…” She trails off, wondering if her choice of words might insult him.

“Doesn’t what?” He asks, tilting his head to the side.

“Doesn’t tell me how I ought to be.” She finishes looking down. “Why aren’t you like the others?”

Her eyes have adjusted to the dark, she can see him smiling fondly. He falls silent for a moment, holding her gaze and she inwardly squirms a little.

He chews on his lip for a second, as if considering before he says, “Do you want to know a secret?”

It’s an odd question and even more so that he’s _answering_ her with a question. But she nods, and lets her hand glide through the pool of the fountain, for something to do.

“Sonnet sixty-five is my favorite too.” His eyes glint with something.

Her heart is skipping beats. “Why?” She asks.

“It raises the question about whether there are things that can stop time.” He sees her weaving her hand through the water and he mirrors her. They lightly pass waves back and forth with their fingers.

She wonders how this answers her original question. He must sense her curiosity so he continues, while he gently pushes the water into her palm.

“It is said, that when a person meets their true love, time stops. Only for a moment, and then it speeds up again.”

Rey has been studiously watching the rhythm of the water, but she feels his eyes on her thoughtfully. 

“Has that ever happened to you?” She internally kicks herself. Her renegade mouth asked the question without permission.

“I didn’t believe it could...until today.” His voice softens.

Their hands become still in the water. Could he be implying? No it can’t be. She’s afraid to meet his eyes.

Suddenly voices rise up from the mansion. The attendees are dispersing; going home. Figures flood through the front door to the carriages beyond.

When she looks up, Poe’s eyes are tinged with sadness. Rey’s stomach twists.

“I must go.” He stands, offering her a hand up.

She accepts it, and suddenly her brain is misfiring and words fail her.

“My friend Wexley is somewhere in the crowd,” Poe continues, his tone returning to a normal level. “And I fear I must retrieve him before the drink does.” He chuckles, it’s a stifled sound.

They stand there stupidly for a moment, unsure of how to bring closure to their evening. Rey finds herself wishing for a way to keep him here.

“Thank you for tonight.” She manages to say, fidgeting with her dress. 

She fights with herself internally. She’s shipping out in a week, but if ever she met a man she wanted to know more, it was this one. She pushes that thought away.

Poe lifts her hand gently and presses a feather light kiss on her knuckles. The sensation sends sparks up her arm. He opens his mouth to say something but closes it again. “This evening was...a joy.” His eyes look sad again. Tortured in fact.

He releases her hand and turns away, up the path to the house.

Rey’s heart sinks into the ground and she feels like the world is swallowing her whole. How could she have been so stupid to think a man who’s only known her for mere hours would want to court her. She flails and kicks the pebbles of the path.

“Rey!” Poe calls from the porch.

She looks up, her breath refusing to fill her lungs for fear of ruining anything else with her treasonous jowls.

“Yes?” It’s more of a gasp.

“I’m leaving next week, for a trip, may I write to you while I am away?” 

Thunderous relief floods her chest. He’s giving her what she was too afraid to ask for. 

“Please do!” She smiles back.

It’s only after she gives him her address, and after he’s disappeared into the crowd that she realizes she’s leaving next week too, so she won’t get to see any of his letters until she returns. In two months.


	2. An Un Posted Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's pride is eating her alive until Poe confronts her with something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter two!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed chapter one!
> 
> And now for a little something that will change the course of future for Poe and Rey!
> 
> let's see how these two fools behave when they confront their feelings. LOL
> 
> Merry Christmas [Duchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase) and I hope this story was a worthy gift! <3 <3

Rey is in a mood. It’s been a week since the ball and sleep deprivation threatens her eyes. 

She blinks into the piercing morning sun as she steps out into the street to make her way to the docks.

She’s leaving today, as the first mate, second in command, of a merchant ship. She’ll be gone for two months and fear grips her; will Poe hate her when she can’t respond to any of his letters? She never told him about her trip. He will feel so betrayed when his letters don’t receive a response, her mind jabs.

The one evening she spent talking with him, left her feeling like she’d known him forever instead of a few hours. She angrily kicks a stone with her boot as she clops along. Her heavy pack bounces against her, slowing her pace.

How did she not think to ask for a way to contact _him?_

She forces Poe from her mind as the ship comes into view. She has a job to do. She loves the Sea even if she has to spend two months serving undering a sexist pig. Whoever this Mr. Dameron is, she will give him a run for his money.

The salt air fills her lungs, and the smell stirs up her love of the waves, it dulls her anger for the time being. 

One of her favorite things about being at Sea, wearing trousers: and no one gives a damn about it. She has her own tricorn hat, and her father always treats her to a new silk waistcoat every time she ships out; this one is red. With her white chemise and black books, the ensemble feels invincible. 

She hops aboard and greets the gathering crew members as they arrive.

After settling into her room she swallows her pride and makes her way to the Captain’s cabin; best to get the introduction over with.

She raps lightly on the door.

A voice replies “Come in.”

The door creaks open and Rey freezes. Shock renders her motionless and she feels her jaw hit the floor and sink the bottom of the bay.

Before her, pouring over maps on his desk, is Poe, in a Captains jacket, and a tricorn hat, with blacks boots that shimmer in the light that slants from the window. His eyes bulge as recognition flashes through his face and then he smiles in surprise.

“Rey!” He jumps up and moves towards her.

Something snaps inside Rey.

Poe.

The Captain.

The person who stole the position from her.

“You.” She hisses, fully recovered from her shock and quickly descending into anger.

She holds up her hand for him to stop. 

Confusion and concern cross his face; his unreasonably handsome face.

“You.” She repeats, as she is practically seeing red.

“What--I--are you alright?” Poe asks, not realizing he’s taken another step toward her.

“ _Don’t.”_ Rey practically shrieks it at him as she steps back.

“I’m sorry.” He bows his head solemnly and wrings his hands.

Logically her brain is happy to see him, but her ego is, at the moment, screaming profanity into the abyss. 

An awkward moment passes. He opens his mouth a few times and closes it while his face works through confusion.

Rey’s insides are raging and she can’t figure out why her limbs won’t move. Is there a way he could have known that she would be his first mate? Did he keep it from her? 

“Rey--” 

“You may address me as Miss Skywalker.” She seethes.

Sadness is evident in his face. He swallows. “Miss Skywalker, have I offended you in some way?” Genuine concern in his voice.

Rey’s anger peaks and she makes a sound that is a cross between a squawk and a grunt. She turns on her heel and slams the door behind her.

* * *

High atop the ship. Rey sighs, resting an elbow on the railing of the crow’s nest. The Sun has finally set on this crazy, hogwash day. 

She has first watch tonight, but she doesn’t mind, she couldn’t sleep anyway if she wanted to. Anger is still living inside her like a rotten house guest unwilling to leave.

Poe certainly had his hands full today, she made sure of that. Finding loopholes to undermine his orders or make him look like a fool in front of the crew.

She doesn’t feel guilty.

She cackled when he choked on the hot pepper she put in his drink at dinner. The crew thought it was funny too.

She doesn’t feel guilty.

Her heart did a victory pump when she purposefully soaped up the deck just outside his door and he slipped.

...She feels guilty.

“Ugh.” She scrubs her hands over her face and tilts her head up to the stars as if to ask for guidance. 

Why was she not granted the captaincy? _It isn’t fair!_ No answer is given, only the soft lapping of the waves below.

There’s a light plop and Rey startles turning to see Poe climbing into the crow’s nest.

She opens her mouth to speak--

“Before you say anything!” Poe raises his hands in surrender.

In the moonlight, his face looks sad. He removes his hat, and solemnly bows to her. A gesture that makes her feel special and something else. “I don’t know what I did to you. I wish I knew, so I could make it right.”

He digs in his pocket and pulls out a letter. The envelope is slightly crinkled. He chews on his lip for a moment, turning over the paper. The breeze lifts his hair and he holds the letter out to her.

“I wrote this to you the night I returned home from the ball. I was going to send it today, before we set sail.”

Rey is surprised at the gesture and she softens slightly, gingerly accepting the letter. Before she can respond, Poe bows, returns his hat to head, and leaps over the railing, grabbing hold of a rope that glides him down to the deck. His coat tails whip in the wind as he goes.

* * *

Returning from her watch, Rey sets the lantern on the stand by her bed and slumps down face first. Her hat pops off and lightly lands on the floor.

She’s been battling with herself. Poe seemed so, so, kind? Honest? Perhaps she was wrong, about him.

“Ugh!” She rolls to her back and pulls the letter out of pocket. Her ego has refused to let her read it. _I’m being foolish, just read it!_

With a deep breath, she opens the envelope.

_Dear Rey,_

_I hope it is not untoward for me to express myself so soon after meeting you, but I feel I know you already, as if I haven’t met you...but found you. Found you again, after a long absence where I didn’t know you were part of me._

_Time stopped when I saw you for the first time. You were dancing, in your green dress. green like the sea-foam in the morning sun._

_Everything slowed and my eyes drank you in like vision. I thought I had stumbled into a dream, from which I never wish to wake._

_Then time sped up again. Our evening together was a joyous blur. Your spirit and your heart are treasures. Your thoughts are drops of light from the heavens and when they land on my skin and hair, I feel blessed._

_It is agony to know I will be leaving in a week for a voyage when I only wish to stay, to know you more. If I could I would take you with me. We could Captain the Falcon together, Lord knows your knowledge of the Sea is far greater than my own. Your wisdom and grace commands the waters and the sky._

_Is it too forward of me to plan a meeting with your father where I will request a courtship with you upon my return? For nothing would make me happier than to spend more time with the Goddess of the Sea._

_Your humble servant,_

_Poe Dameron_

Rey wipes her eyes. She doesn’t know when she started crying. She presses the letter to her chest and droplets from her eyes wet the paper.

What a fool she’s been! Her fists pound the mattress and she sobs a little. _Foolish girl!_ She’s treated him like a vermin. 

She wants to make it right. She has to! _But it’s the middle of the night!_

“Shut up!” She tells that part of her brain.

Rising from her bed she rushes to the door; pulling it open she slams into--

“Poe!” She gasps, and frantically wipes her eyes.

His eyes are red too. Surprise flashes across his features. A moment passes where their eyes assess the other’s grief. He removes his hat with a shaky hand.

“Please.” His voice is a whisper. “Tell me what I did wrong.”

Her emotions spill over. “You did nothing wrong!” She blurts out. “I--I--w--was--jealous of you.” Tears betray her cheeks.

“Why would you ever be jealous of me?” Poe is genuinely confused.

Rey takes several breaths, he waits patiently. Finally she manages to croak “I was the other candidate for the Captaincy.” She hangs her head in her hands.

“Oh!” Realization lifts his features and he takes a step towards her. “Miss Skywalker, I--”

“Call me Rey.” She smiles weakly, taking his hand.

Warm fingers wrap around hers and he sighs, his eyes crinkle and she likes that.

“Rey,” he breathes her name like it’s a prayer. “Had I known I was up against the Goddess of the Sea,” He gently places his tricorn hat on her head. It’s still warm. “I would have stepped down immediately.” his smile is fond and still tinged with sadness.

She squeezes Poe’s hand and a sob escapes her lips, he squeezes back, it’s comforting.

“I read your letter.” She is unafraid to meet his tender gaze this time.

“And?” He asks softly with hope and fear in his eyes.

“Time stopped for me too.”

Rey watches as relief sweeps across his face, tears appear with it. He takes her other hand and brushes her knuckles lightly for a moment.

“May I kiss you?” He asks.

Her heart is practically limping with joy. She nods because her words aren’t working, and he guides her hands to rest on his chest. Taking a step closer his hands curl loosely around her wrists. He’s very close now, enough to feel his breath washing over her. Carefully, slowly, his lips meet hers. It’s better than she ever dreamed, so tender and warm. He’s moving with her, synchronizing, lips parting just a little more with each pass. She shivers at the sensation and sighs into his lips. His hands move to rest on her waist. 

Suddenly, her desire to be Captain is overshadowed by a bigger dream that is slipping in through the corners, burning bright like the sunlight.

Somehow his hat gets knocked off her head and it lands softly at their feet; they take no notice. He draws her against his chest and they are pressed together at last. She sighs again and her fingers weave into his hair.

They slow the kiss and when they part Rey is flushed a little breathless. Poe rests his forehead against hers, keeping his arms around her.

She can’t help but beam at him. He only releases her for a moment, to collect his hat and return it to her head before drawing her close again.

“You can have it, Rey. You can be the Captain.” His voice urgent and soft as he kisses her forehead. 

Rey knows he’s offering her exactly what she had been _dying_ to receive; and it moves her heart that he’s giving it so freely without hesitation and without consideration for himself. But she suddenly doesn’t need it to have what her heart truly desires.

“I don’t want it.” She shakes her head, still beaming at him. 

Poe’s eyebrows draw together in confusion.

“I just want you.” She breaths, drinking in his soft gaze.

“It would be my honor to court you, Rey.” His returning smile is so warm and so reverent, she thinks she might burst.

“It’s settled then.” She declares, accepting a kiss on her forehead. Her fingers lace together around his neck and she leans back to study her beau, swinging slightly from side to side. “I will still keep you on your toes, you know.” Her eyes narrow playfully.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He laughs softly and then his expression shifts to one of a devious nature. “I can think of a few ways to keep you on your toes too.”

“Is that so?--” She shriek-laughs the last word because he hoists her up over his shoulder and marches back into her room, kicking the door closed behind him.

The evening is spent resting in each other's arms, talking, and dreaming of all the wild adventures that call to them from the horizon.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 <3 <3


End file.
